Vacaciones de ensueño o de pesadilla?
by andy galadrim
Summary: Mulder y Scully ganan un premio para unas vacaciones en Hawai, pero antes deben dejar todo listo...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: X files no me pertenece y no gano ningún lucro con esto…

Notas de la autora: este fic es un regalo para mi hermana, n.n champi espero que te guste, ah si, ahora que me acuerdo, si te gustan los fics en donde la vida de Mulder es color de rosa y no le sucede nada malo…entonces no leas este XDDDD, así que fans de Mulder no me reclamen que yo ya les advertí…

VACACIONES DE ENSUEÑO...O DE PESADILLA?

Capitulo 1: "problemas perrunos"

En un caluroso pero bello día de verano el agente Fox Mulder se reclinaba en su silla de la oficina mientras abanicaba su rostro con su mano derecha.

- calor!-

- Muuulder!- un grito desde el marco de la puerta se escuchó

- KYYYYAAAAAA!- Mulder tuvo un "pequeño" sobresalto.

- Mulder?- la mujer pelirroja miró en todas direcciones buscando a su compañero

- que…que sucede Scully?-

- que haces en el suelo?- preguntó mirando al otro sobando su cabeza y junto a el una silla tirada

- ehhhh…..buscaba mis lentes de contacto- respondió tanteando el suelo

o.O – bueno, no importa, tengo unas excelentes noticias!-

- tú hermano se murió!-

¬¬ - no…-

- mejor!no me digas…- sus ojos brillaron con emoción

- tu apestoso perro se murió!- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras rompía una pequeña vitrina de la pared que decía: "rómpase en caso de que el apestoso perro de Scully haya muerto" y contenía un gorrito de fiesta, confeti y serpentina entre otras casas.

o.Ó – QUEEE?- Mulder (que ya se había puesto el gorrito y tiraba confeti por toda su oficina) se detuvo un momento para mirar a la pelirroja.

o.o

ò.ó

o.o – que pasa?-

- Quiquet no está muerto!-

- ah no?...- guardando todo detrás de su espalda

- que bueno! n.n me agrada ese perro!...y cual es la maravillosa noticia?- la ojiazul suspiró

- recuerdas el concurso al que nos metimos?-

- si…-

- pues…ganamos!- una sonrisa de satisfacción surgió en su blanco rostro

- una semana con todo pagado para ir a Hawai!-

- eh! Cuando nos vamos?-

- mañana, así que, solo tienes que pedirle a Skinner una semana de vacaciones para los dos y listo, mañana estaremos disfrutando de las bellas islas de Hawai con una bebida con una sombrillita en mi mano derecha…-

- yo? Hablar con el jefe?-

- sabía que podría contar contigo, bien, me voy a casa para hacer mis maletas y después tengo que ir con mi mamá, le prometí que hoy le ayudaría con el tapiz de la cocina (¬¬ que? No se me ocurrió otra cosa)- dijo mientras se daba vuelta con rapidez hasta que desapareció por la puerta

- pero…pero…- Mulder solo se quedó ahí de pie, mirando la puerta, pero de pronto la cabeza de Scully volvió a aparecer

- este…Mulder, podrías hacerme un favor?- le preguntó mientras le sonreía dulce y lindamente y colocaba con inocencia un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

- claro Scully, lo que quieras…- le dijo con una tonta sonrisa (XDD cubeta para la baba de Mulder…)

- podrías ir por Quiquet? Lo llevé para que lo bañen…solo tendrás que llevarlo a mi casa, la veterinaria está a la vuelta…si?- Mulder solo veía como movía la boca mientras pétalos de rosas caían detrás de ella.

- por supuesto…a la vuelta…-siguió embobado

- gracias, eres tan lindo…- amplió la sonrisa

- tan lindo…- repitió

- te dejaré las llaves debajo de la maceta de la entrada…- le dijo para volver a desaparecer

- debajo de la maceta…ir al veterinario por… QUUEEE?-

Y ahí estaba rumbo a la oficina de Skinner para pedir el permiso… y en el camino imaginaba la actitud que debía tener para lograr lo que quería.

Imaginación de Mulder:

Abre la oficina de su jefe con fuerza, produciendo que esta se aporree, vestía un pantalón y una chaqueta, los dos de color negro y de piel, además de que usaba unos lentes de sol, una arracada en su oreja izquierda y caminaba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Skinner!- el susodicho alzó la mirada

- tomaré unas vacaciones junto con Dana, así que despídete de ver mi varonil rostro por aquí por toda una semana- le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, el otro lo miró un momento para regresar de nuevo a sus papeles

- no, no tienen permiso- los lentes de Mulder cayeron a un lado, mostrando un ojo sorprendido.

PUFFFFF, fin de la imaginación…

- no mejor otra cosa…-

Volvemos a la imaginación:

Otra vez entra a la oficina, pero ahora tenía unos lentes de botella y llevaba el cabello con una vereda en medio y un chingo de gel.

- señor, yo…quiero hablar con usted, porque…bueno, este, yo quería pedirle que…- decía mientras jugueteaba nervioso con sus manos

- si?-

- lo que pasa es que…la señorita Scully y yo queríamos pedirle si podía darnos una semana de vacaciones porque…-

- no…no puedo dárselos- regresó con sus papeles

PUFFFFFF (no tengo que repetir que acabó de nuevo, verdad?)

- vaya que es difícil el Skinner, aunque…de donde sacaría el gel y los lentes?...- siguió pensando

Ahora vestía igual que siempre, pero llevaba lentes oscuros y una mágnum en la mano derecha y una actitud estoica.

- Skinner, me dará vacaciones por una semana…a mi y a Scully- le dijo mientras le apuntaba a Skinner quien abrió la boca, pero antes de que una palabra saliera Mulder habló

- no le conviene negarse, soy de los Mulders de negro ( XDDD) así que ya lo sabe…- cargó el arma

- no, no pueden ir- Mulder lo miró con incredulidad

- si este es mi pensamiento…PORQUE SIEMPRE ME DICE QUE NO!-

PUFFFFF

La dichosa puerta, de la dichosa oficina estaba frente a él, tragó saliva y entró.

- se…señor-

- dígame agente Mulder- dejó de escribir y lo miró

- lo que sucede es que…quería pedirle que nos dé una semana de vacaciones a mí y la agente Scully porque…-

- si claro, no hay muchos casos en estos días…-

O.O

- disfruten sus vacaciones…-

O.O

- agente Mulder? Que le sucede- el otro despertó

- eh? No, nada, gracias señor- salió

- fiuuu!...ya sabia yo que me iba a decir que si n.n-

Ya en su departamento, después de empacar sus cosas, darse un reconfortante baño y de haberse comido una pizza mediana con champiñones, (champiñones… XDDDD o.o n.n chiste personal, ignórenlo…) tomó una siesta en su sillón, hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo despertó.

- si? Quién es?- preguntó con voz adormilada

- Mulder, soy yo-

- ah, hola Scully, para que me llamas?-

- quería preguntarte lo que dijo Skinner-

- fue muy fácil, ya sabes, solo tuve que entrar con mi característica confianza para que me dijera que si-

- que bien, oye, como está Quiquet? Le diste agua?-

- Qu…Quiquet, claro que está bien, todo está bien…-

- que bueno, entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto mañana a las 11:00 am-

- ahí estaré- colgó

- tenía que ser ese perro pulgoso, siempre dándome problemas- dijo refunfuñando y tomando las llaves del coche de la agencia, salió disparado hacia la veterinaria en busca del lindo perro de su compañera.

Después de una hora buscando la veterinaria porque su enorme orgullo no le permitió aceptar que estaba perdido ( hombre tenía que ser!) llegó a la veterinaria "happy puppies" donde un joven de cabello castaño con mirada fría lo miró desde el mostrador.

- que quiere?- preguntó ácidamente, mientras un escalofrío recorría la espina de Mulder

- vengo por un perro- respondió a la defensiva

- hn, no recuerdo haberlo visto…-

- es que no es mi perro, es de una amiga…de Dana Scully, el perro se llama Quiquet-

- hn…- el muchacho no se movió de su lugar

- y bien?-

- cómo puedo estar seguro? Tiene alguna nota de ella?- Mulder comenzó a molestarse

- Déme al pulgoso!- se apoyó en la vitrina, mirando retadoramente al joven de ojos azules quien sonrió cínicamente

- no-

- ahora verás- dijo mientras buscaba en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón

- yo soy un agente del FBI!- le dijo mientras movía su dedo índice en la cara del castaño y con la otra buscaba ahora en la bolsa derecha.

- te vas a meter en problemas, porque…- palpó sus bolsillos traseros

- yo soy un agente del…- dónde había quedado su identificación, se quedó congelado, de tan rápido que había salido de su departamento que se le había olvidado agarrar de la mesa su identificación, aunque su pistola si la tenía, con un perro como el de Scully no se sabía…

El chico amplió su sonrisa

- me decía?- Mulder se quedó callado por un momento hasta que una idea le vino a la mente

- quieres a Scully?- sacó su celular

- …tendrás a Scully- el joven frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras el mayor marcaba

- bueno?- miró al ojiazul

- hola señora Scully!- tapó el celular y volvió a mirar al chico

- la señora Scully, MAMÁ de Dana Scully- le dijo y destapó el celular

- si, soy Fox…me puede pasar a Dana?- una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa asomó en los labios del joven veterinario.

- s…se está bañando?- Mulder miró de reojo la sonrisa triunfante del otro, pero de pronto el agente se dio cuenta de que si hablaba con su compañera, ella sabría que le había mentido y se metería en graaandees problemas.

- no, no es importante, olvídalo Maggi, gracias…si…adiós-

- algún problema…**Fox**?- preguntó recalcando el nombre y sonriendo burlonamente, mientras una venita salía de la frente de Mulder, si no llevaba a ese perro a casa de Scully, ella se encargaría de que no llegue a su siguiente cumpleaños, así que molesto y desesperado sacó su pistola.

- ME VAS A DAR AL MALDITO PERRO O TE VUELO LOS SESOS!- sin inmutarse y sin dejar de sonreír el joven le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Aun apuntándole con la pistola caminó detrás de él hasta que llegaron a las perreras, donde enseguida comenzaron a escucharse ladridos cuando los perros notaron la presencia de alguien.

- tome al perro de su amiga…-le dijo con tranquilidad y con mirada desconfiada Mulder fue pasando por cada una de las jaulas, un doberman, un pastor alemán, un boxer, un salchicha, un chihuahua…¿Dónde estaba el maldito perro de Scully?

- en donde lo tienes?- preguntó con furia

- a quien?-

- pues al pulgoso!-

- éstos son todos los perros- el chico se cruzó de brazos

- mientes! Dónde está, es peludo, café, pequeño, un fastidio…y de raza Pomerania!-

- Pomerania?...- el muchacho colocó su mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa

- no, no trajeron un perro de esa raza el día de hoy-

- QUUUEEEE?-

- creo que se confundió, usted debe estar buscando la veterinaria que está a dos casas de aquí- dijo con tono de fingida inocencia

- KKKKYYAAAAAAAA!-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Primer capitulo terminado! Espero que les esté gustando (te gustó champi? espero que si…) y que por lo tanto me dejen muuuchoos reviews! n.n …para que yo escriba el siguiente chapi más rápido…XDDD

Nos vemos!


	2. pelirrojos

Disclaimer: X files no me pertenece…etc

VACACIONES DE ENSUEÑO...O DE PESADILLA?

Capitulo 2: "pelirrojos"

- todo es tú culpa pulgoso, todo!- miró a su derecha donde un pequeño perro lo observaba.

- a mi no me engañas y esa miradita de ternura e inocencia no te queda, yo te conozco…- farfullaba mientras fulminaba al perro con la mirada.

- pero pronto estaré disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo! Jajajaja -

Por fin podía divisar la casa de Scully, pronto acabaría con ese pequeño problema llamado Quiquet. Bajó del coche sosteniendo la correa del perro en su mano derecha.

- ahora, veamos...donde dijo Scully que dejaría la llave?...por alguna razón no recuerdo mucho de esa platica…- (como iba a hacerlo si estaba babeando ¬¬)

Colocó su mano izquierda en su barbilla de manera pensativa hasta que un pequeño tirón de la correa lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

- deja eso pulgoso, si te llenas de tierra ni creas que voy a bañarte o a pagar para que lo hagan!-

El pequeño perro rasgaba una maceta de tamaño mediano que estaba junto a la puerta de la entrada.

- que dejes esa maceta!...maceta?... claro! Maceta!- comenzó a agacharse cuando su celular sonó.

- Mulder, quien habla?-

- Mulder? Que sucedió? Mi mamá me dijo que la llamaste y parecías muy alterado!- Quiquet logró voltear la maceta y tomó la llave en su pequeño hocico.

- perro apestoso deja eso!-

- que dijiste?-

- q…que…yo?...naada, solo estoy jugando con el lindo de tu perro…-

- entonces no hay ningún problema?- la llave fue mordisqueada por el can, Mulder solo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras jalaba "amablemente" la correa para que soltara la llave.

- problema? Claro que no, todo está perfectamente…ehhh, perdona Scully pero tengo un pequeño asunto que resolver…pero no es ningún problema eh!- le colgó y le mandó una mirada psicópata al Pomerania. Se inclinó acercándose lentamente al perro que disfrutaba anolando su nuevo juguete.

- perrito, perrito, se lindo por única vez en tu vida y dame eso…dame, dame!- su mano se aproximó pero recibió un gruñido.

- PERRO TONTO DAME ESA LLAVE!- lo cargó, sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de abrir su hocico.

- que me la des! No me obligues a sacar mi pistola! Porque sabes que yo… AYYYYY!- sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- deje a ese indefenso cachorro en paz!- una anciana de blancos cabellos acompañada de una joven amenazó a Mulder con su paraguas en una mano y su bolso café en la otra (un graaaaan bolso )

- pero si yo no le he hecho nada!- bajó al perro aún sosteniéndolo por la correa para poder defenderse de los ataques de la señora.

- cállese usted….salvaje!- un golpe con el bolso.

- AYYY!-

- desalmado!- otro golpe.

-AYYY!-

- abuela! Tranquilízate!- la joven tomó por los hombros a la anciana.

- sí abuela tranquilícese!- dijo Mulder con los brazos encima de su cabeza.

- recuerda que el doctor te dijo que no hicieras mucho esfuerzo…- la miró con dulzura y la señora asintió.

- si señora, es malo para usted- Mulder también asintió moviendo su dedo índice en reprimenda.

- además- continuó

Ò.Ó

- no tienes la suficiente fuerza para darle una lección a este tipejo!- tomó el bolso de su abuela y se acercó peligrosamente a Mulder.

- así es, no tiene…la…suficiente……-

o.o

- podrías repetirlo?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de hablar con Mulder, Scully fue a buscar brochas para poner el pegamento en el papel tapiz y regresó a la cocina.

- que era lo que Fox quería Dana?- despegó el papel de la pared.

- dijo que nada……aunque… me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- dale hijita! Dale!- gritaba emocionada la viejita dando saltitos.

La joven colocó el bolso en su hombro, se sacudió las manos y palmeó la cabeza de Quiquet quien le movió alegremente la cola.

– vámonos abuela, creo que lo pensará dos veces cuando quiera hacerle daño a un ser indefenso n.n – se marcharon tranquilamente.

- ehhh! Muchas Scullys volando a mi alrededor!-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- no lo sé hija, pero debe ser algo muy divertido, él es muy simpático y gracioso…-

- Sí, tienes razón…pásame el pegamento por favor…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ayyy! Mi cabeza!...- ya se había recuperado aunque seguía tirado en el jardín.

- y todo, claro está es culpa de….- se puso de pie.

o.o

- apestoso?...- miró su mano, descubriendo que no tenía la correa.

O.o

- pulgoso!...- miró a su derecha.

O.O

- Quiquet?...- miró a su izquierda.

- no está!- (¬¬ que deductivo…)

- Scully me matará!- un ladrido a su espalda le llamó la atención y suspiró tranquilo.

- pulgoso! n.n – se volteó y vio al perro, estiró sus brazos hacia él y se aproximó.

- ven… n.n –

- ven…. o.ó – el perro dio media vuelta y caminó feliz en dirección contraria.

ò.ó

- ven aquí!- siguió al perro tratando de alcanzar la correa que colgaba detrás de él.

- te tengo!- iba a tomar al perro cuando alguien lo levantó y Mulder distinguió unas botas blancas.

- que?...- parpadeó varias veces y levantó la mirada.

Frente a él había un joven de 17 años mirándolo con arrogancia, vestido con un pantalón blanco y una chaqueta negra, tenía la piel blanca, ojos azul ártico y cabello pelirrojo.

- quien eres tú?- preguntó molesto por la mirada que le dirigía el chico.

- soy Alexei – (adoro ese nombre! o)

- bueno pues… gracias por detener al pulgoso- extendió las manos para tomar a Quiquet pero el perro le lanzó una mordida.

- no creo que quiera ir con usted- metió su mano libre dentro de la bolsa de su chaqueta.

- pero de que hablas? Solo está jugando, sí, es muy juguetón- sonrió y volvió a aproximar su mano con el mismo resultado.

- está bien… te dejaré cargarlo mientras abro la puerta, así que dame la llave-

- que llave?-

- pues las llaves de la casa que el apestoso tenía en su hocico-

- no tenía nada cuando lo vi…- Mulder se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- oh no! Scully me matará! que haré ahora?...piensa Mulder, piensa!-

(Mente de Mulder)…

- _lero lero! Scully va a matarte, jajajaja_ XDDDD

- mente traicionera… T.T –

- Dana Scully?- preguntó el joven bajando al perro que se sentó a su lado y Mulder se viró para mirarlo.

- la conoces? Sabes si tiene una llave de repuesto?- sus ojos se iluminaron.

- claro que la conozco…y no, no tiene otra llave- agachó la cabeza con desilusión.

- pero si espera un momento, yo podría abrir la puerta-

(Mente de Mulder)

- _vas a dejar que un chiquillo petulante haga algo que tú puedes?-_

- pero…-

_- tú eres un agente del FBI! Eres Fox Mulder! Tú puedes con todo…repítelo!_

- yo puedo con todo-

_- mas fuerte!-_

- yo puedo con todo!-

_- asi es amigo!... estoy muy orgulloso de ti _n.n _–_ Mulder señaló el cielo con su dedo índice y sonrió con satisfacción y seguridad.

Alexei: o.oU

- no te preocupes, yo podré hacerlo solo- le dijo al pelirrojo.

- está seguro?- Mulder asintió con orgullo.

- por supuesto, tú cuida al pulgoso…- se quitó su chaqueta y arremangó las mangas de su camisa blanca. Alexei se encogió de hombros.

- como quiera…- se sentó en el suave pasto del jardín, debajo de un árbol con Quiquet a su lado.

- veamos…- vació sus bolsillos.

- un chicle masticado envuelto en un boleto de autobús…un pedazo de una hamburguesa…? Cuando comí hamburguesa?...- El chico hizo una mueca de asco.

- no importa…- lanzó el pedazo cerca de el Pomerania que después de olfatear el pedazo estornudó y se alejó. (y se le contó a quien más confianza le tiene XDDDD)

- un lápiz…mmm…después lo lanzaré a mi techo…ajá! Un clip!- desenrolló el clip de metal y se arrodilló frente a la puerta.

- un movimiento por aquí…uno por acá…- detrás del joven se escuchó una canción que se aproximaba.

- mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible…-

- ya casi, ya casi lo logro-

- desde el momento en que el destino lo marcó…- un coche paró frente a la casa de Scully.

Alexei escuchó el sonido de unos pasos cortos detrás de él. Un suave perfume le llegó a su nariz y el pequeño can a su lado volteó moviendo la cola.

- necesitan ayuda?- preguntó una joven rubia con acento español vestida con un pantalón blanco y una blusa verde. El ojiazul la miró con un poco de indiferencia.

- pregúnteselo a él- señaló a Mulder y ella se acercó.

- disculpe…necesita ayuda- limpió el sudor de su frente y la miró de reojo.

- oh no, gracias Amaya, yo puedo solito-

n.n

o.o

o.O

O.O

- Amaya Montero!- ella le sonrió.

- sip n.n tienes problemas?-

- y…yo?...pues… se perdieron las llaves pero…- la española amplió su sonrisa.

- yo puedo con todo!- se sintió más alto.

n.nU

- seguro que no quiere que llame al cerrajero?-

- no-

- bueno…si no lo abre en media hora lo llamare de acuerdo?- n.n

- de acuerdo- se fue a sentar al lado del pelirrojo.

5 min. Después…

- ya casi!- les gritó. Alexei rascó el peludo estomago de Quiquet.

20 min. Después…

- un poquito más y la abro!-

- a la vuelta hay una tienda, quieres un refresco?- miró a Amaya.

- si, claro-

34 min. Después…

- seguro que no quiere que abra la puerta!- le preguntó Alexei y Mulder negó.

- seguro que no quiere que llame al cerrajero!- Mulder volvió a negar, los otros dos suspiraron.

u.u

50 min. Después…

- creo que intentaré otra cosa… la ventana de arriba tal vez esté abierta…- se cubrió los ojos con su mano mientras veía hacia arriba.

- pero lo que me dará verdaderos ánimos será escuchar una canción de "la oreja de van Gogh!" – miró en dirección a los mas jóvenes.

- Amaya?...- solo estaba el chico, acostado en el pasto, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar a Mulder abrió uno de sus bellos ojos.

- se fue hace 10 min.-

- y no se despidió de mi T.T –

- ya me dejará abrir la puerta?- se sentó.

- no es necesario chico! Ves esa ventana?-

- la que está en el segundo piso?-

- si, esa misma, pues, de seguro está abierta y yo subiré ágilmente por ese árbol-

- segu…-

- que sí, tú sigue cuidando al pulgoso…- cansado suspiró

- como quiera…-

Mulder comenzó a escalar por el gran tronco mientras el chico lo miró atentamente. El agente subió poco a poco hasta que llegó a la rama que daba justo frente a la ventana, se arrastró con cuidado y estiró la mano.

Oh sorpresa! La ventana estaba cerrada…

- por que a mi!-

Un pequeño crujido.

- que fue eso?- o.o

Un crujido más…

- no puede ser… T.T –

La rama se rompió…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- todo giró a su alrededor.

- agente Mulder?...- trató de visualizar su alrededor.

- agente?- distinguió dos ojos azules, un cabello pelirrojo y después el rostro del chico.

- ya puedo abrirla?-

- …si- dijo en un susurro resignado. Alexei se aproximó a la puerta, metió su mano en su chaqueta, sacó una llave dorada y metiéndola en la cerradura abrió la puerta.

- pero…pero…- Mulder se acercó a él.

- tú tuviste siempre la llave, pero dijiste que el perro…-

- esta llave es mía, ya la tenía-

- ahh……y por que tienes una llave de casa de Scully!-

- por que yo vivo aquí- respondió con sencillez dejando a Mulder con una expresión de puro asombro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pues ya está el segundo capitulo y si se preguntan el por que salió Amaya Montero es porque este fic es dedicado a mi hermana n.n , nos vemos! Dejen reviews.


	3. niños

Disclaimer: X files no me pertenece y no gano ningún lucro con esto… este…perdón por la enooooooorme tardanza n

Disclaimer: X files no me pertenece y no gano ningún lucro con esto… este…perdón por la enooooooorme tardanza n.nU

VACACIONES DE ENSUEÑO...O DE PESADILLA?

Capitulo 3: "niños"

- como que vives aquí!!- gritó totalmente alterado. Su mente comenzó a trabajar con velocidad.

" _su hijo?!" _miró de arriba abajo al chico.

"_no, no lo creo, aunque es pelirrojo pero…su novio?? _o.O _no!! Está muy joven!!"_

- en que está pensando? ¬¬U –

- yo?? 9.9 En nada….y por qué vives en casa de Scully?-

- ella me renta una habitación- Mulder suspiró tranquilo.

-ahh… "_fiuu!!"-_

- oye, Scully te ha contado algo sobre mi? n/n- preguntó mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

- déjeme pensar… supongo que usted es el loco traumado con los extraterrestres no?-

- el mismo n.n… o.o … ò.ó como que loco traumado??-

- joven Alexei!!- gritaron a lo lejos y los dos voltearon para ver a una joven que se acercaba a ellos con un niño de seis años tomando su mano. La chica soltó al niño que corrió con una sonrisa a la pierna del pelirrojo.

- gracias Marlene- dijo únicamente y después ella se marchó tras un "adiós".

-emm…- pronunció Mulder.

- es mi hermanito… Bryan- explicó.

- ah…pues que gusto conocerlos pero tengo que dejar al perro para poder irme n.n- sonó el celular del chico.

- si…ahora no puedo porque…no, no es eso… pero Marlene ya se fue!! En donde voy a encontrar…- miró a Mulder.

- pulgoso!! Ven aquí!!- decía mientras correteaba al perro dando círculos por todo el jardín.

- no te preocupes madre…ahí estaré- colgó.

- perro malo!!- gritó Mulder mientras corría de los colmillos del pequeño can.

- agente Mulder…-

- mmm?- lo miró deteniéndose y sacudiendo su pierna para que Quiquet soltara su pantalón.

- necesito que me haga un favor-

- que clase de favor?-

- tengo que llevar a mi madre al hospital, mi hermanito le tiene fobia y no hay nadie que pueda cuidarlo…-

- insinúas que yo cuide a tu hermanito?!-

- gracias!! sabía que podía contar con usted!!- se agachó.

- pero yo no…!!-

- pórtate bien con el agente Bry, no tardare en llegar de acuerdo?- el pequeño asintió.

- pero yo…!!- el chico le extendió un papelito.

- éste es mi número, gracias de nuevo- dijo para después irse corriendo. Mulder parpadeó varias veces y después miró hacia abajo.

- emm…hola?- mirándolo atenta y seriamente Bryan levantó su mano y la sacudió con mucha lentitud en forma de saludo.

- quieres hacer…algo?- el niño se encogió de hombros.

- ya se!! Podemos entrar a casa de Scully y ver tv, te gustaría?- se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- u.uU vamos- le tomó la mano y caminó en dirección a la casa arrastrando la pierna que tenía prendida al perro.

- me aburro!!- gritó el niño.

- más de 100 canales y no hay nada que te guste? –

- quiero un helado- pidió el pequeño con ojos por demás tiernos.

- pero- los ojos de Bryan se comenzaron a cristalizar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- de acuerdo!!- tomó las llaves de su coche y se encaminaron.

- señor Mulder, por qué tiene a Quiquet pegado a su pantalón?-

- u.u no sé Bryan, no sé…-

- ya casi llegamos?- preguntó el pequeño mientras caminaba a un lado de Mulder.

- ya casi pero…estaba seguro de que había una heladería aquí cerca- su celular sonó.

- Mulder-

- a que no vas a creer lo que acabamos de saber!!-

- Frohike?-

- tienes que venir ahora mismo!!-

- pero…-

- ya sabes donde encontrarnos!- lo interrumpió y colgó.

- ya no vamos a ir por el helado?- los ojos de Bryan lo miraron con rencor.

- si pero iremos a otro lugar antes n.nU "_ese niño da miedo con esa mirada"_-

- y bien, que era lo que tenían que decirme taaan importante?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido aún detrás de la puerta de metal.

-Mulder, eres tu?- preguntó una voz y después de un ligero gruñido de afirmación la puerta se abrió.

- pasa, pasa!! Es algo tan sorprendente que…- calló y miró de manera escéptica al agente.

- Mulder o.oU … ya te diste cuenta de que a tu lado hay un niño comiendo un helado?- Mulder asintió molesto.

- bien, solo quería asegurarme y…ya notaste que hay un perro mordiendo tu pantalón?- al ver la asesina mirada del otro no dijo nada mas.

- y los demás?- dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

- pues dijeron algo como ir a rentar películas, pero ellos no importan!!- gritó un poco histérico.

- será mejor que te sientes- hizo lo que frohike le decía.

- la agente Scully… la agente scully…!!-

- que le sucedió a Scully?!-

- la agente Scully… me engaña T.T …-

Mulder, Quiquet, Bryan: o.o??

- te… engaña?-

- si, con un niñato pelirrojo, lo puedes creer??-

- ò.ó SOLO POR ESO ME LLAMASTE?!-

- sabía que me entenderías!!- dijo abrazándose a Mulder.

- y juntos planearemos la muerte de ese pervertidor de mayores!! Jajajajajajaja –

- eh…no creo que el derramamiento de sangre sea necesario n.nU- el castaño sintió un ligero jalón en el pantalón y miró hacia abajo.

- señor Mulder, están hablando de mi herman…- le tapó la boca y Frohike pestañeó extrañado.

- que iba a decir el niño?-

- niño? Qué niño?, éste? Nada, no iba a decir nada jejeje n.n-

- así que fraternizando con el enemigo!!- farfulló mientras agarraba un grueso tubo de metal.

- yo? No! pero mira que tarde es!!- dijo apurado y apuntando su reloj con un dedo.

- y ya le prometí a Bryan que lo llevaría al zoológico! -

- pero usted no…- le volvió a tapar la boca poniéndose de pie y cargando al pequeño.

- que lástima, adiós!!- se despidió rápidamente y salió.

- en verdad me va a llevar al zoológico?- preguntó con ilusión mientras Mulder arrancaba el coche.

- pues…sí, porque no…-

Unos minutos después…

- señor Mulder me compra una paleta?-

- si, porque no…-

- señor Mulder me compra algodón de azúcar?...-

- si, porque no…-

- señor Mulder, podemos subir al trenecito?...-

- si, porque no…-

- señor Mulder podemos…-

- niño no tengo tanto dinero!!-

- solo quiero ir a ver a las aves-

- bien, vamos- dijo con obvio fastidio. Se detuvieron frente al aviario.

- señor, no puede pasar con animales- indicó el encargado.

- oiga! Es un niño, se que no lo parece pero…-

- eh…yo hablaba del perro-

- el perro? Ah sí, lo lamento pero no parece querer abandonar mi pierna-

Bryan se agachó y llamó al can quien alegre fue a su encuentro.

- y no pudiste haber hecho eso desde antes?-

- si pero usted no me lo pidió- contestó con una mirada suspicaz.

- no se porque pero siento que te pareces mucho a tu hermano…- comenzaron el recorrido hasta que Bryan se detuvo.

- sabe, mi maestra dijo que lleváramos una pluma…- mencionó mientras pasaba debajo de la soga que estaba a los lados del camino empedrado.

- niño espera!!- gritó mirando a ambos lados y al no haber nadie cerca también pasó bajo la soga.

- Bryan vuelve acá!- el niño se agachó y estiró la mano hacia la cola de un pato que dormía.

- no pasará nada señor Mulder-

- no!! deja eso!!- miro a Mulder y tras sonreír de lado jaló la pluma. Un estruendoso graznido se escuchó por el lugar y el pato corrió entre las piernas de Mulder haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado. Los vigilantes se acercaron con rapidez.

- que sucedió?- preguntó uno de ellos yendo hacia Mulder.

- yo le dije que no lo hiciera oficial pero el niño no me hizo caso!- dijo puntando a su lado.

- no se refiere a ese niño?- Bryan saludó a Mulder desde el camino con una sonrisa por demás inocente.

- no creo que lo haya hecho, ya vio que adorable es? Además usted es el que está en la escena del crimen!!- dijo y después de escribir algo se lo extendió a Mulder.

- pero…!- observó lo que le daban.

- una multa!!-

- así es, por perturbar las paz de un animal en peligro de extinción y agradezca que no lo vamos a sacar de aquí por que no queremos que ese inocente niño sufra por sus vandalismos!!- dijo y junto con sus otros compañeros se fue. El niño se le acercó a Mulder.

- ya ve señor Mulder, no pasó nada n.n – dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Mulder: ¬¬#

- ya nos vamos?- preguntó mientras Mulder se encaminaba a la salida tomando la mano del pequeño y de nuevo con Quiquet en su pierna.

- sí! Regresaremos a casa de Scully!-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se bajaron del coche y caminaron con paso presuroso hacia la entrada de la casa.

- maldita puerta ábrete!!- gritó comenzando a forcejear, apoyando su pie libre de Quiquet sobre el marco y jalando. Bryan se rió.

- no tiene llaves-

- no, no tengo llaves! Tu hermano se quedó con las llaves!!- el niño se encogió de hombros y después de llamar al pomerania comenzó a jugar con él.

- quédate aquí!- gritó varando el rostro para ver de reojo al niño.

- waaaaaaaaa Bryan quítate de la carretera!!- gritó histérico. Bryan lo miró y caminó hacia la acera, pero Quiquiet se quedó sentado ahí mientras se rascaba la oreja.

- pulgoso!! Quítate también, quí…- un pequeño Mulder con traje de diablillo apareció en su hombro derecho.

Mulder diablillo: que haces!? Esta es la mejor oportunidad para deshacerte de ese apestoso perrucho!! jajaja

- pero no es lo correcto…- un Mulder con túnica blanca y aureola apareció en el hombro izquierdo.

Mulder ángel: bien dicho Fox, esa pequeña e inocente criatura no se tiene la culpa de nada…

Mulder diablillo: no tiene la culpa de nada?! Recuerdas la vez que el pulgoso se comió la mayor parte del asiento delantero del coche? Y cuando babeó nuestra arma? Y cuando nos dejó un oloroso recuerdo en nuestra camiseta gris favori…

Mulder ángel: muerte al perro!! Wajajajajaja cof,cof jajajaja

- quédate ahí, no te muevas! buen perro!- gritó Mulder, el can comenzó a caminar.

- nooo!! malo, perro malo!, es decir, buen perrito camina hacia mi…- Quiquet se detuvo.

- jeje- rieron los tres Mulders, mientras un despistado señor en bicicleta que escuchaba música se aproximaba.

- señor Mulder, no cree que le puede pasar algo a Quiquet si se queda ahí?- preguntó el niño desde la acera contraria.

- ese es el plan!!...digo, no!! que le va a pasar!!-

- que bueno, porque la señorita Scully se molestaría mucho…- murmuró como si nada. Los Mulders tragaron saliva.

Mulder ángel: hombre! Mira que tarde es!! Y yo que tengo una cita con el ratón de los dientes por una muela que me esté doliendo desde hace mucho….

PUFF!! Desapareció.

Mulder diablillo: XD hay te ves compa!! jajaja

PUFF!! Desapareció también.

- perro quítate!! No vengas!! Haz algo, que mi integridad física está en peligro!!- gritó.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta:

- no…o…o, pul….go….so- gritó corriendo y lanzándose para hacer a un lado al perro. Alzó la mirada.

- wa…a….a….a…a!!- gritó de nuevo cuando la bicicleta cayó encima de él.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que distinguió fue una cabellera pelirroja.

- estoy en el cielo…y Scully vino conmigo…- murmuró distinguiendo unos ojos azules.

- ni es el cielo…- comenzó a decir una voz.

- ni yo soy Scully- Mulder parpadeó varias veces para ver mejor y reconoció el rostro de Alexei.

- waaaaaaaa!!-

- se nota que no le pasó nada, ja! Su cabeza es dura como roca!- dijo el joven con burla.

- no se preocupe, los doctores dicen que no tiene nada roto, solo uno que otro moretón pero quieren que se quede para observación- continuó hablando.

- porque a mi?, porque a mi?, PORQUE A MI!!-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muchisísimas gracias por leer!! n.n se cuidan y nos vemos!!


End file.
